Microphones are used to obtain a voice signal from a speaker. Once obtained, the signal can be processed in a number of different ways. A wide variety of functions can be provided by today's microphones and they can interface with and utilize a variety of different algorithms.
Voice triggering, for example, as used in mobile systems is an increasingly popular feature that customers wish to use. For example, a user may wish to speak commands into a mobile device and have the device react in response to the commands. In these cases, a digital signal process (DSP) will first detect if there is voice in an audio signal captured by a microphone, and then, subsequently, analysis is performed on the signal to predict what the spoken word was in the received audio signal. Various voice activity detection (VAD) approaches have been developed and deployed in various types of devices such as cellular phone and personal computers.
In the use of these approaches, power consumption becomes a concern. Lower power consumption gives longer standby time. For today's smart-phones (in particular), the use of power is a key parameter. Unfortunately, present approaches of operating microphones use and waste much power. This has resulted in user dissatisfaction with these previous approaches and systems.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will be appreciated further that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.